


Protection Thing

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “We won’t let anything happen to you, Kasie.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Protection Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 674 "tease"

“I should have just let you bring all this dirt to my lab,” grumbled Kasie, accepting the hand Torres offered to help her into the crater.

“That’s still possible,” said McGee. “But we’re hoping you can find something useful first.”

“I just prefer to stay inside. Where it’s safe.”

Bishop smiled. “We won’t let anything happen to you, Kasie.”

Suddenly, there was a loud noise. Torres pulled Kasie to him, covering her protectively, while his partners drew their guns.

“Just a car backfiring,” reported McGee. “All clear.”

“Wow,” said Kasie. “You weren’t teasing about that protection thing.”

“Never,” Bishop promised.

THE END


End file.
